Eli-Fiona Friendship
The friendship between Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne is also known as Eliona (Eli/Fi'ona') or Feli (F'''iona/Eli'), some refer to them as '''Goldcoyne' (Gold'sworthy/'Coyne). Eli and Fiona met in When Love Takes Over, but Eli and Fiona hadn't interacted since then. Then, in Cry Me A River (2), when Fiona is in grade 11 drama, she meets Eli again and they have been friends since then. Friendship History Season 10 In When Love Takes Over, Eli teases Adam about his crush on Fiona. At the Valentine's lunch Eli notices Fiona's drunkeness when Fiona says that Clare has pretty eyes. Season 11 Now or Never In Cry Me A River (2), Eli and Fiona work on the theme of their new play. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Eli and Fiona are talking in the Drama Club about his idea and she doen't find it to be a very good. Later Eli gives Fiona letter saying he doesn't want to write the play but changes his mind about it. In Paper Planes (1), Fiona is seen telling Eli about her bedbug infestation. In Paper Planes (2), Eli notices Fiona is "glowing" and Fiona tells her about her and Charlie and Eli jokingly asks for "details please". Later, Fiona calls Eli a desparate romantic who writes plays for his exes and he jokingly suggests he writes a play for Charlie having to do with Fiona's alcoholism. In U Don't Know (1), Eli and Fiona are seen walking down the halls trying to find an actress to play Clara and when Imogen auditions, they are impressed by her acting. In U Don't Know (2), Eli and Fiona are seen posting up the roles for the play on the poster board. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Fiona tells Eli he changed the play too much but Eli doesn't seem to care. Later, once Fiona notices every change, Eli tells Fiona that she doen't know art and she becomes furious with him. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Fiona takes Imogen's place as Clara after Eli hurts her feelings. When the play goes on, Fiona tries to get Eli out of his meltdown. In Don't Panic (1), Eli apologizes to Fiona and gives her an award for 'Best Supporting Actress' and she quickly forgives him because she loves gifts. In Don't Panic (2), Fiona decides to help Eli with what's going on with Clare and Jake. In Take a Bow (1), Fiona asks Eli to prom as friends but he can't since Adam volunteered them as waiters. Miserable, Fiona rolls across some lockers and Eli rolls across the same locker for moral support. New Beginnings In Underneath It All, Fiona invites Eli to her party but he declines, but he convinces her to invite Imogen. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Eli, Fiona and Imogen are seen walking down the halls. Later, Fiona is talking with Eli and he brings up Fiona getting revenge on Katie and Marisol. At The Dot, Fiona mentions Imogen, and Eli admits he has a crush on her and he'd hate having to hurt her. He then takes Fiona's cheesecake. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Eli and Imogen tells Fiona that they're dating and Fiona pretends to be happy for them. In Need You Now (1), Fiona and Eli talk about his bi-polar diorder treatment. Later Eli is seen working out but Fiona stops him and confronts him about her breaking his camera. In Need You Now (2), Eli and Adam break in Fiona's condo, Fiona then questions why he's there but Eli ignores her and goes straight to yelling at Imogen and tells Imogen, Adam and Fiona to go to hell and storms off. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Eli notices Fiona's crush on Imogen and jokingly asks when will they make out already. Fiona tells him she only likes Imogen as a friend but she finally admits and Eli keeps her secret. In science class Eli jokes about Fiona and Imogen's conversation calls it a vigorous reaction. Gallery eli-fifi.PNG Degrassi-s11-eli-07.jpg lockerrollasfa.jpg leplayyyyyy.jpg amgthebruise.jpg fionalookingperfect.PNG leelififi.jpg eli-fiona-625x353.jpg maryhadalittlelambbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg ImagesCAQ6CCOH.jpg Untitled.png ImagesCAHS7H2F.jpg Normal th s11e25 062.jpg Normal th s11e24 187.jpg Normal th s11e24 084.jpg Normal th s11e24 183.jpg Normal th s11e20 040.jpg Normal th s11e20 039.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e36156.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e38125.jpg 7868FDSD.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships